Romantic ABC Kisses
by Mazaki-sensei
Summary: This is my take on Reizbar-Ookami's ABC Kisses, 26 mini tales about Seto and Joey kissing. This is a boy love story where two boys will be kissing and making out but no lemons. I am keeping the rating T. This story will take place over a period of 10 years and we will be jumping to different times in their relationship. So PLEASE read the AN. Yugi/Tea will be a side pairing.
1. Chapter 1

Romantic ABC Kisses

I loved Reizbar-Ookami's ABC Kisses, but I couldn't help but wish it had a more romantic tone to the story. I couldn't shake the feeling and asked Reiz if I could borrow the basic concept to the original story, twenty six kissing stories about Seto and Joey. She said yes. However, our styles are completely different. My play on the story is one couple over the course of the relationship. It will be a challenge for me because I will have to keep track of the timeline and make up futures for all of the characters in case someone pops into the story and interacts with the main couple. Yugi and Tea will be a side pairing, if you don't like the couple or her, go away. This is a Tea friendly zone. Also there will be ooc ness, I'm not trying to keep them in character. I start with the character as I see them and as they age they change and alter like people do.

ceoceoceoceoceoceoceo

A is for Awareness

Joey was pushed into the wall, but it felt different. Six or seven weeks ago everything changed. One day Kaiba was picking on him same as always. The next day, he didn't. The name calling ceased and the fights ended. Then things got weird. Other feelings surfaced. Now he has been pushed against the hallway wall, classes were over and after school activities were taking place downstairs in the other corridor. They were completely alone. The hands pushing Joey against the wall were slipping down Joey's arms, feeling his muscles. The boy before him had a strange look on his face. It reflected Joey's, fear, confusion, hope, and longing flowed across Seto's face. Joey's back moved away from the wall. Was he moving or was Seto pulling him closer?

Seven weeks ago Seto felt different. On Tuesday he was his normal self, on Wednesday, his world tilted. He saw the Mutt all day and tried to throw taunts as usual, but nothing came out. They haven't fought in seven weeks. He didn't know why and it bugged him. He did not like not knowing something. In time he cared less and less why he changed, he felt better **not** growling at people all day. He reasoned that this was a sign he was growing up and the fighting **was **immature. He was suddenly _aware_ of Joey. Soon he realized he liked Joey, but didn't know what to do about it. There was no one he could talk to about it. Not that it mattered, fate stepped in. He found the blond alone in the corridor and shoved, without force, the boy against the wall. Staring at the boy he noted the same feelings in Joey's face that he felt. He enjoyed the feel of his shoulders and arms. Was he pulling the blond or was Joey moving under his own power? Soon the boys were very close. The brunet's hands slipped down Joey's arms to his waist. Joey spoke first:

"I've always liked you, from day one, all you had to do was drop the attitude and…" Seto interrupted:

"I think I always liked you, but I couldn't deal with it, you are my rival and I thought you were straight, and in love with Mai. Eight weeks ago Mokuba overheard a conversation between you and Yugi. He heard that you're bisexual and the relationship with Mai never went anywhere."

Seto trailed off and reached up to tuck a blond strand behind Joey's ear, his fingers slid over his cheek. Joey smiled softly, as Seto continued:

"I guess that is what triggered this, I was suddenly aware of you."

Joey interrupted:

"I was always aware of you, but lately..."

Seto had cupped his cheek. He leaned in and kissed the other boy very lightly. Joey's eyes twinkled. Then he dove in again, this time crushing the lips. Joey moaned and moved his hands around the other boy's neck slipping his fingers into chestnut hair. Seto pulled away slightly and tilted his head like they do in the movies. He wanted to try that tongue thing, pushing his tongue in, both boys moaned; nothing felt as good as this moist heat. Seto curled his tongue around and played with the other tongue. Seto felt chills up and down his spine. Joey's knees went weak. It already surpassed all the kisses Joey experienced before. Joey pushed the invading tongue out of the way. Seto grunted his disapproval before he felt Joey's tongue enter his mouth. Seto pushed Joey against the wall once again to attempt to take over the tongue war. He succeeded and broke the kiss. This new kind of fight was wonderful. Joey and Seto were panting. Seto wiped drool off his face. Joey did the same. Seto asked:

"Are we boyfriends now?"

"We better be."

Seto chuckled.

"Six o'clock Saturday, dinner and a movie is the usual first date, right?"

Joey chuckled and reached for the others hand.

"Yeah, but no place fancy."

"No, the media are outside the fanciest places, and I don't think we are ready for that."

"I'm not afraid of what people think as long as my friends and family approve."

Seto smiled and squeezed Joey's hand. He began to lead his new boyfriend down the hall.

"Very well, I have to go to Kaiba Corp. and I will inform the publicity department, they will prepare a statement for when the media finds out."

Joey nodded his understanding and asked:

"How will Mokuba take it?"

"He's known for a year I'm gay and been pestering me about relationships. I think he will be fine with it, especially since it is you. "How will your friends react?"

"I don't give a shit what my parents think…Serenity, Yugi, and Ryou will be happy for me. Tea and Tristan will worry about me and Duke will make suggestive remarks."

Smiling and shaking his head Seto said:

"Ok then."

By this time they were down stairs just as Yugi, Tea, and Tristan left the clubroom. Seto gave his boyfriend a kiss on the cheek and said goodbye. Joey turned to watch Seto's butt. Joey turned back when he heard a thud and Yugi exclaiming:

"I knew it!"

Joey saw Tea helping Tristan who fainted and Yugi's eyes danced with joy. Tea said:

"Uh, Joey, did Kaiba just kiss you?"

"Yep, he's my new boyfriend!"

Tristan had just recovered when he heard "boyfriend" and conked out again. Tea exclaimed:

"We need to get him to the nurse!"

"Not to worry Tea, I got it." Said Joey

Joey used the fireman lift to carry his friend. Luckily the nurse's office was on the same floor.

"Oh Yugi...will Tristan be ok…will Joey?" Tea whispered

Yugi just chuckled and threw an arm around his girlfriend's waist and lead her down the hall.

"Stop worrying Tea they will be fine. Tristan will soon get used to it and those two have really happy lately."

Yugi noticed when the fights ended; those two boys were more and more relaxed and happy, yet confused. Yugi was glad they ended the confusion by getting together. The others just enjoyed the peace and wondered how long it would last.

"Are you sure?" Tea asked

"Yup, I trust them, even Kaiba, they will be fine."

Tea turned around in Yugi's arms and hugged him around his shoulders and said:

"I trust _you_, Yugi, if you say they will be fine, then, they will be."

The couple walked down the hall toward the nurse's office their arms around each other.

ceoceoceoceoceoceo

Next time: B is for Back Row

Please review


	2. Chapter 2

B is for Back Row

This was written days ago and things beyond my control forced me to delay this. Please be patient, I don't own my own computer.

Ok so I decided to use my first story "On Date Night" for this chapter and two others. If you haven't read it I suggest you do so now. It's only 565 words so you can pop over, read it and pop back here. I'll wait…dum de dum...Ah, you're back. Cute, wasn't it? I think you know what is happing next.

Set during their 3rd anniversary

ceoceoceoceoceo

Joey and Seto walked hand in hand into the movie theater. Joey noticed no one was watching them as usual. They chose a Rom Com and walked up to the concession stand.

"Puppy, you just had a huge dinner and _two_ desserts."

"I know in about an hour I'm going to be thirsty, and so will you, mister." Joey said while sticking his finger in his boyfriend's side. Seto tried to suppress the laughter as he moved the finger away. A smile and stifled laughs squeaked out.

"Stop, I'll buy you a drink if you stop. Heh heh."

Joey stopped and paid for his own drink thank you very much. Joey got a large because they were sharing. Drink in one hand and Seto's hand in his other they walked to the theatre. Dinner and a movie didn't sound very romantic for an anniversary but the restaurant and theater were their favorite places in Domino. The public and the media didn't hound them here. Joey and Seto felt safe to hold hands because everyone was in their own world and ignored them. They can be a normal couple here.

Entering the dark room they saw few couples and the back row was free. They moved to the middle seats. Joey moved the armrest up. Another reason to like this theater, the armrests moved and Joey cuddled up to his boyfriend. Three years they have been together and Seto felt the box hidden in his pocket. He slipped an arm around the blond boy's shoulder, Joey sighed. Half way through the movie, the atmosphere in the theater was getting heavy with hormones. Seto pulled the blond closer and tilted his head. Joey's eyes were hazy with lust, reflecting his own. They turned their heads and began kissing. Joey moaned softly and melted into his Dragon. Seto groaned and tried to pull his Puppy closer and closer. Their hands roamed everywhere. Joey didn't dare escalate any further. They had this discussion before. Seto wanted to be fully clothed everywhere, but the privacy of their home. He learned from the mistakes of those English Royals. Cameras are everywhere and microphones are always live. The day after the discussion a picture of their make out session was all over the internet. They breathed a sigh of relief there was no recording of the conversation. These pictures and the ones of Joey leaving the mansion in the morning (before Joey moved in) circulated and Seto never said a peep. The stories just promoted Kaiba Corp. more, made Seto seem more human, Joey more desirable, and people bought more KC products. Fighting the pictures would have the opposite effect. People would think Seto was faking the whole thing, Joey was a slut and KC sales would drop. Seto wasn't thinking about all of that at the moment. Joey was running his fingers through his hair and rolling his tongue in Seto's mouth. A part of Seto's brain said "Enough" and he took over. Pushing the Pup's tongue out his way, he tasted of cola and chocolate, Joey melted and fell into a state where he forgot where he was and what he was doing. Joey started to whisper "I love you" over and over again. Seto smirked as his boyfriend, lost in the moment, said:

"Dragon, love you, Dragon more, yeah right there." Joey's Dragon continued to bite his neck. They continued to kiss and cuddle until the end of the movie and lights came on. All of the couples moaned in displeasure and moved in a daze. Joey purred:

"You want to go home?"

"Not yet, Mokuba won't be asleep yet. Let's take a walk."

Joey nodded in agreement, straightened his clothes and fixed his hair. Seto did the same. They walked out of the theater, through the parking lot to the park beyond. Seto wanted to get Joey to the duck pond; he had a question to ask.


	3. Chapter 3

C is for Cheek

Set three months after they started dating. Seto is ooc, but it suits the story.

ceoceoceoceoceo

Seto was standing at his desk organizing some papers. When his door banged open and Mokuba ran in screaming. Seto was startled it wasn't like the Vice President to do that.

"Seto, Seto, Joey's been in an accident; they took him to the hospital!"

Seto heart stopped. His hand went to his chest. He couldn't breathe. His knees gave out and he collapsed into his chair. Mokuba clasp his hands to his mouth, what had he done? He ran to his big brother's side and wrapped his twelve year old arms around Seto.

"Seto, Seto, Joey's ok, Seto listen to me, Joey's ok, Joey's injured, but he's not dead, he never lost consciousness. Joey's ok"

Seto blinked, took a deep breath, and said:

"Joey's not dead?"

"No, he's alive."

"But he's injured?"

"Yes, but not bad enough to lose consciousness. Oh big brother, I screwed up, please don't tell Yugi."

The color was returning to Seto's face and he was breathing regular but the shock made his chest hurt. He blinked again.

"What was that about Yugi?"

Mokuba blushed and said:

"Yugi is going to kill me for almost giving you a heart attack."

Seto just stared at his brother while taking deep breathes, the pain eased. Good thing he was young and healthy. Mokuba continued:

"Yugi called me with the news that Joey got hit by a car, but not to do what I did, I forgot, Yugi wanted me to tell you gently."

"How bad are Joey's injuries?"

"Well you know how Joey went to Yugi's?" Seto nodded.

"Well he and Tristan were walking home and Joey was gesturing with his left arm. When a car jumped the curb, the car ran right into them. Lucky it wasn't going very fast. The force of the car pushed Joey into Tristan and they fell on the grass. They could have walked away with no injuries other than a few bruises except, Joey's arm was sticking straight out. The driver wasn't hurt at all." Mokuba finished rather breathless. Seto thought about suing the driver.

"Mokuba, never frighten me like that again."

"I won't, I swear. Please don't tell Yugi I screwed up."

"I won't, get your things together."

"Ok..um..Seto..?"

"Hn."

"Are you in love with Joey?"

Seto thought for only a moment. There is only one reason his heart lurched like that. Seto smiled softly and said:

"Yeah, I love him. But don't tell Joey, I will when the time is right, and don't bug me about it, we are not ready to confess yet, maybe in a few months."

"Ok, Seto."

Mokuba said while hugging his brother. They got their stuff together. Seto smiled as he threw on Joey's favorite trench coat and slung the new bag Joey got him for his birthday. It was lighter and had a strap that crossed his body. The bag hit his hip; Joey thought it looked sexy that way. Seto was surprised how much it held. All of his papers for school and work fit in it with space to spare. He ran his hand over the canvas. "Joey." Seto whispered to the empty room.

At the hospital the Kaiba brothers went to a Joey's room, followed by Roland who drove them. It wasn't a proper room, just a bed with a curtain partition. Seto parted the curtain, before him was Joey sitting up on the edge of the bed. He had a cast on his arm, but otherwise he looked fine. It was the most beautiful sight Seto ever seen. Seto was vaguely aware of Yugi, Tristan, and Tea being in the room. They were all laughing with Joey about something. In two long-legged steps he was in front of his boyfriend. He bent over, and wrapped his arms around Joey's neck, gently. He dipped his face in Joey's hair and inhaled his scent and sighed. The others greeted the Kaiba brothers. Seto didn't hear them. Joey was stunned for a moment, and then with a soft smile, clasped his boyfriend back as well as he could with a cast on.

"Uh, guys can you give us a minute."

The gang and Mokuba agreed and sought the vending machines at the end of the corridor.

"I thought you died." Joey felt tears on his neck, while Joey cuddled his boyfriend closer and nuzzled his neck.

"As you can see, I'm fine; it was a freak accident that I was injured at all."

A warmth filled Joey's chest, he knew for certain, he loved this man. Joey sensed he was loved back. He will wait until Seto confesses first. Knowing how Seto was, Joey knew he would have doubts if he confessed first. He can wait, for something this important, he can wait. He'll talk to Yugi about it, that will give him an outlet, and Yugi will help him to keep still. Seto sighed in Joey's arms and moved his arms to Joey's waist while sitting next to him on the bed. Joey ran his hand through Seto's chestnut locks. For a few minutes they enjoyed each other's warmth. Seto said:

"I realized how much you mean to me."

"I know I'm feeling the same."

"I was so scared; you are as precious to me as Mokie."

"Seto, you don't have to say anything more. Let's get out of here. I hate hospitals."

With a steading breath Seto nodded against Joey's neck. He pulled back and looked Joey in the eye. Joey saw no tears, just the steaks down his cheeks. He stroked Seto cheek with his thumb. Leaning forward Joey kissed the pale cheek. Joey smiled with love in his eyes. Seto placed his fingers on his cheek and smiled back, a soft loving smile. Joey hopped off the bed.

"Wait a moment Seto."

Joey walked to the back of the room where he found paper towels and a sink. He wet a paper towel and walked back to Seto.

"There are tear tracks on your face, allow me to wipe your face."

Seto titled his face. Joey quickly wiped the face and fixed his hair.

"You look like yourself again."

"Good, let's go, I'm tired of this place."

Joey smiled. They walked through the curtain and Roland bowed.

"Mr. Kaiba, I have Mr. Wheeler's paperwork, medicine, and I kept the people away to give you two privacy."

"I expected nothing less, thank you." Said Seto

Joey signaled to his friends. They came forward and everyone left the building. Oh, and Tristan was just fine.

ceoceoceoceoceoceo

Next: D is for Door

Please review


	4. Chapter 4

D is for Door

Well it has been a long time I had hoped to have this up last month. Oh, well, such is life. This is why I don't give a specific time for updating. I hope everyone had a good holiday, happy New Year, and happy singles awareness day. ^^

Do read my author notes, I try very hard to keep things straight, so no one is confused. If I mix things up do write to me.

In case you don't know, in Japan, people can't get their drivers license until they are 18.

This story takes place after they have been dating for about a month. Seto has a lot to learn.

ceoceoceoceoceo

Seto gulped and looked across the table at his very pissed off date. Joey was glaring at him. The glare intensified when the term "Mutt" slipped out. He learned on their first date not to call him "Mutt" or any other reference to dogs, by the end of the date he agreed to calling Joey, "Joey" or "Puppy". It seemed Joey liked the "Puppy" comment, but nothing else. Now it seemed he can't act like a gentleman either.

"Kaiba…" Damn he's back to "Kaiba".

"Do. Not. Treat. Me. Like. A. Girl." They were in a nice restaurant, Seto's choice this time. Therefore, Joey kept his voice down. But that is what made it so deadly, Seto gulped:

"Heh, Heh, Joey, Sweetie, Puppy? I'm sorry for the "Mutt" thing, it just slipped out."

"Ok." Joey said while unfolding is arms and waited.

"I'm sorry I treated you like a girl, I didn't mean it like that, it's just that we are at a fine restaurant and fine manners go with it." Joey stopped glaring, taking a deep breath and tried again:

"I just don't like feeling like a girl."

"I know Joey, of course if you were a girl you wouldn't be here." Joey cracked a smile at the bit of humor.

"Joey, my Puppy? Can you forgive me, I just am doing what my Dad taught me…Of course he _was _referring to girls, I'm sorry, really sorry, I'm just realized, if the roles were reversed..I wouldn't like it either, I'm sorry"

"It's ok Seto, I'm not mad anymore, I can see you get it now, of course, why you continue to use the lessons from Gozoburo is beyond me…"

"Being a gentleman is a lesson from my real Dad, not Gozoburo." Joey's eyes widen.

"Oh."

"One of the last things my Dad taught me before they died in that car crash was about how to treat a girl on a date. I was thinking about Dad this afternoon."

"It's ok Seto, I understand now, but you are going to have to pass that knowledge onto Mokuba, maybe, he's straight, right?"

"Yes, Mokie's only 12, but yeah he's straight. I was 12 when I figured out I was gay."

"Yeah, I was confused at 12, I seemed to like both boys and girls, Tristan helped me to figure out what bisexual meant. All of the sudden, everything made sense, it just clicked and I felt happy."

"That's how it was for me." Seto took Joey's hand and squeezed it they kept their hands clasped while they went through the menu. Seto signaled for the waiter. He resisted ordering for Joey and they had a very pleasant dinner. From Seto's urging Joey had two desserts when he couldn't decide between them.

"From now on I will order two each time." They laughed together about Joey's appetite.

"I think you will enjoy tonight's concert." Seto commented. Joey was surprised how much he liked classical music. Seto paid the bill. They took turns arranging and paying for dates. Joey wanted equality in their relationship. Seto shook his head, another sign Joey wouldn't put up with the door opening and holding out chairs.

"Joey, I don't know what to do. I have this instinct to pull out your chair."

"Resist it, or I'll slug you."

"What should I do?"

"Act like you do when you take out a client." Seto thought for a moment.

"Oh, right, got it." The boys got up simultaneously and began to walk out. Joey took his boyfriends hand. Seto looked surprised.

"You said holding hands was ok in public."

"It's not girlly?"

"Nope, and "Puppy" is not an insult." Joey said with a smile and a squeeze of the hand. They held hands all the way out to the coat check where each boy put on his own coat. Joey held the door for Seto and they entered the limo. Clasping hands, Seto said:

"Since I turn 18 next week, I set up an appointment to get my license; I already have the car reserved."

"What are you getting?"

"A very discreet looking Lincoln, all luxury on the inside and plain black on the outside."

"Sounds perfect. That's an American car right?"

"Yeah, they completely restyled the Lincoln, it's is very nice. You'll like it."

They held hands the whole ride to the concert, and during the concert, but not while the cameras flashed. As Seto said that would be pushing their gayness in their faces, and they didn't need the trouble. The music was very romantic in tone and Joey wanted to cuddle up to Seto, but that would be crossing the line. He thought until he saw the other couples doing the same. He felt Seto's arm around his shoulders, Joey leaned in and sighed. He was in the "girl" position. Seto asked:

"Are you ok with this?"

"Yes, it feels good…I'm shorter than you…"

"Are you sure?" Seto didn't want to get hit. Joey sighed.

"Yeah, Seto I do like this position…I know it sounds hypocritical…"

"Forget it; there _are _exceptions to every rule. Like the "Puppy" thing."

"I know, I like puppies, and I like being held like this, I fit nice next to you, and I think it wouldn't work the other way around." In answer Seto pulled him closer and Joey slipped his arms around his boyfriend's slim, sexy waist.

When the concert ended, everyone got out of their romantic stupor. They returned to the limo and pulled up to Joey's building. Seto escorted his boyfriend to the apartment door. Joey got out his key and reached out to open the door, when suddenly he was swung around and pushed up against it. Seto held his wrists and leaned down to capture Joey's lips. Seto mashed their lips together, sliding out his tongue; he received entrance and plunged in. Joey moaned. Seto released his wrists and cupped Joey's cheeks instead. Joey tilted his head giving Seto better access. Seto plundered the mouth. His tongue worked all around, dancing with the tongue he found there. They pulled apart slightly to breathe. "mmm, Dragon, mmm so good." Joey's moan went straight to Seto's groin. He bent down again and let his Puppy have his turn. Joey groaned from the heat in the moist cavern. He mimicked Seto's playful tongue war. Suddenly Joey pulled back, he heard something.

"Seto, it's late we have to stop." Seto pulled Joey closer and rubbed their erections together.

"No, don't want to."

"I know, I don't want to stop either, but we're in my hallway, and I can hear my Dad snoring." Seto could faintly hear the snores.

"Right, another time then…" Seto promised.

"Yeah, until then, cold showers for us both.'

"Heh, heh, yeah." Seto gave Joey a peck on the lips and saw him inside; they said their goodbyes and parted with big grins on both of their faces.

ceoceoceoceoceoceo

You like?

Please review.


	5. Chapter 5

E is for Elevator

Like B is for Back Row and G is for ?, E is for Elevator is another short story based on my story "On Date Night". Seto refers to a moment in an elevator, this is the scene. I think it stands alone as well. One of these days I will combine all four stories into one and upload it separately and we will have the complete story of what happened on their third anniversary. I will include a lemon, all the more reason to not upload it here. Rated "T" you know.

To avoid confusion, I am referring to the third anniversary of their being together at this point, Joey's been living at the mansion for two years and four months, he moved in right after graduation and they are currently 20 years old. Joey's also been working at Kaiba Corp. since graduation too.

ceoceoceoceoceoceo

Seto and Joey are riding the elevator at Kaiba Corporation.

"Which department are you working in today?" asked Seto

"Art, I'm helping with the latest ad campaign." Joey said with a twinkle in his eye. Joey is a fine artist and paints in his spare time to make money for art school. He started working for his boyfriend's company at first he was a beta tester and worked for research and development department. He still helps with consultations as a dueling expert. But Joey finds it boring and was delighted to intern at the art department. A _paid _internship. People cried "nepotism" but Joey's talent and knowledge of duel monsters was superior to the other candidates. It shut the critics up. Joey graduates from art school in April and he will be a full-fledged employee then. His hours between work, school, and painting are almost as long as Seto's which makes Joey happy. He's rarely bored and waiting for his boyfriend. They were alone in the elevator and getting near Joey's floor. Joey took advantage; he pushed Seto up against the wall.

"What! Joey! We're in public! Mfft…"

Joey crushed his lips against Seto's his hands slipping around the taller boys neck, pulling him closer and twisting their mouths for better access. Seto was glad there were no cameras in the elevator. He didn't need anyone seeing him being ukeish. He melted under Joey's domination. He'll get his revenge later and enjoy it too. The elevator shuttered to a stop. They pulled away just the door opened with a "ding". Joey used one hand to keep the door open and left his other hand on Seto's chest.

"Don't forget our dinner date." Joey whispered

"I won't." Said Seto a little bit dazed

"I love you." Joey whispered and he dashed out of the elevator. Seto straightened his clothes and hair and smiled.

"I love you too." Seto whispered to no one, he checked that the box was still in his pocket.

ceoceoceoceoceoceoceo

Please review

Next up is E is for Engagement (party), yes I have two "E's", I also have two "M's" we will get to Z eventually, then I might start over at A again.


End file.
